Christopher Ayres
Christopher Owen Ayres '(born on May 16, 1965) is an American voice actor. He's the older brother of voice actor Greg Ayres. He's known for voicing: Frieza in Dragon Ball Z Kai. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing *Michel (2006-2007) - Woogy Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *AKB0048 (2013) - Nagisa's Father, Additional Voices *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Lieutenant (ep5), Nagisa's Father, Researcher (ep2), Sensei Sensei, Additional Voices *Air Gear (2007) - Okuhira, Onigiri's Dad (ep3), Plugman, Potemkine (ep21.5), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Bacillus *Black Butler (2011) - Soma Asman Kadar, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Soma Asman Kadar *Black Butler II (2012) - Soma Asman Kadar *D.Gray-man (2009) - Sofia's Father *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Li *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Sid, Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Kenji Kurata *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Frieza (ep1) *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - John Doe, Yui's Father (ep8) *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Member B *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Sanchez (ep8) *Elfen Lied (2005) - Detective A, Police Officer A (ep9), SAT A (ep12), SWAT B (ep10), Sharpshooter (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Lieutenant General Raven *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Reimei Minami *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Drowned Gods, God (ep13), Male B (ep2), Small God (ep1) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Miki (ep7) *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Daimonji *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Magikano (2007-2008) - Firdene (ep7), Informercial Announcer (ep9), Additional Voices *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Kamaitachi (ep8), Matsukata (ep9) *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Ahmad (ep4), Bogdanovich (ep5), Joseph Vilsmaier (ep8), Oscar Eisenstein (ep12), Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Renge's Father (ep4) *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Crew A (ep11), Dwarves (ep9), Freecell, Funga, Manager (ep10) *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Camillo *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Takeda Shingen *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Takeda Shingen *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Takeda Shingen *Shin chan (2008) - Additional Voices *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Electric Shop Man (ep21), Island Resident (ep14), Islander F, Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Suitengu *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Kinoshita Toukichirou (ep1), Saito Yoshitatsu, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Minth Chezain *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Fan, Ryuzan Arai, Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Nanto *Venus Versus Virus (2007-2008) - Shadow Virus (ep1), Additional Voices *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Shindaiji, Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Monk (ep8) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Garuga/'Yasha' 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Sawadust, Additional Voices *Appleseed (2009) - Elder *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Sergei Ovchinnikov *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Toy Shop Owner, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Frieza *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Kappa *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Miki *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Takeda Shingen *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Soma Asman Kadar *Black Butler II (2012) - Soma Asman Kadar *Halo: Legends (2009-2010) - Covenant Commander (ep8), Operator (ep8), Soldier (ep6), Voice on Radio 2 (ep4) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Scotland, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Principal Video Games 'Video Games' *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Frieza *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Frieza *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Frieza *The Last Remnant (2008) - Wagram Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (74) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors